The traditional one gallon paint container, long used by the industry, was cylindrically shaped and made of metal. Its cover, also made of metal, utilized a peripheral locking bead element that formed an interference fit with an annular groove or channel at the upper end of the can or container.
One difficulty with the aforesaid so-called traditional paint can, was the inherent difficulty in removing the cover and also in replacing it on the container. Often the container channel would become filled with paint and thereby prevent the proper sealing of the cover as well as create clean-up problems. Without adequate sealing of its cover, paint in the old prior art containers tended to become dry and unuseable over a period of time.
Yet another problem arose with the metal paint cans of the prior art when used with latex paints. Because of their water content, such paints tended to cause corrosion within metal containers, particularly along fabrication joints or seams. This factor limited the storage time available for water based paints which tended to limit their marketability in metal containers.
Because of the aforesaid problems, the use of a suitable non-corrosive plastic material in containers for such products as paint became highly desirable. However, serious difficulties arose in providing a plastic container with sufficient strength and economy of manufacture and yet one with a closure capable of providing a durable, reliable seal that can be easily removed and replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,710 is typical of one prior art attempt to provide a paint container made of plastic material and using a plastic closure.